


#Suit and Glasses

by daughtershade



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughtershade/pseuds/daughtershade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Reese and Finch develop a fandom, Harold gets a little too involved.  Also, the Machine is kind of a fangirl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#Suit and Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> [Slashreport](http://www.slashreport.com/) gives me ideas. This is not always a bad thing.

There were rumors, whispers on the internet. At first it was conspiracy theorists and the like, but word was starting to get out. John’s methods often lacked subtlety when it came to saving lives. _The Man in the Suit_ was starting to reach urban legend status on a lot of local sites. Harold kept an eye on all of this, of course. He’d even gone so far as hitting a site that Maxine Angelis had been researching with a DDoS attack. Other than that most of the information was false and harmless. It did more to muddy the waters than to shed light on them.

It wasn’t until the two of them had saved Alicia Williams (from a relative whom had hired assassins in order to receive a larger inheritance) that things started to snowball. Alicia was a variable Harold had never accounted for, a young, impressionable, internet savvy woman. She’d been very intrigued with John, and had told Harold he was “sweet.” It wasn’t long after they’d saved her that she started visiting the message boards, and comment threads about _The Man in the Suit._ Apparently, just sharing her story wasn’t enough. She created a tumblr dedicated to the two of them. It seemed harmless at first. There were no identifying photographs or accurate descriptions. There was just the general notion of an “OMG SILVER FOX” in a suit and his “CRAZY SMART” companion that wore glasses. An internet friend of Alicia’s was quite the talented artist, and started drawing pictures in an anime style of John and Harold kicking in doors and hacking systems. The art got passed around tumblr, and soon enough Alicia started gaining followers. John and Harold became known to the group as Suit and Glasses respectively. To be honest, Harold quite liked the art. (Mostly because Alicia’s friend, Yuyuchan, drew him a bit taller and thinner than he was in real life.) There was one picture (that was now saved to his hard drive) of John holding a shot gun looking over his shoulder in his trademark long coat, while Harold looked imperious holding a laptop in a waistcoat and shirtsleeves with a shoulder holster. Harold looked like a modern day Sam Spade. It amused him.

He didn’t monitor the tumblr on a regular basis. Usually they were too busy helping other numbers to worry about what the previous ones were up to. (Except for Leon, of course. Harold was starting to wonder if the man was The Machine’s idea of a running gag.) So it was some weeks before Harold got back around to checking the blog. He’d been hoping for some new artwork, but what he hadn’t expected was the concept of Suit and Glasses going viral. The blog had expanded drastically. Alicia now had almost a thousand followers. There were suddenly a lot of hashtags devoted to them. The main one was _Suit and Glasses_ , but there were hundreds of variations. Alicia’s original blog was now a full on fandom reblog site for all of her followers’ works. There was more art, music playlists, and stories about them than Harold could keep track of. The latest trend seemed to be posts about which actors should play them in a movie. And while George Clooney seemed to be in the lead to be John’s stand in (Clooney gifsets abounded), casting Harold had become a hot point of contention for the group. James McAvoy had been an early contender, but Alicia had insisted he was too young and that Harold wouldn’t approve. Harold didn’t really care one way or another, but he didn’t mind when the group seemingly settled for Gary Oldman instead.

What really surprised him were the stories. Some were posted to tumblr and some were posted to a multi-fandom archive. He had to learn a whole new vocabulary to understand what RPF and Slash were, but when he did… He supposed it was flattering in a way. The stories weren’t real. The whole fandom surrounding them was really based on caricatures of them more than anything. It was still odd to think people were out there imagining him and John in such a way. Harold’s curiosity was worse than a cat’s in most cases. He couldn’t help but read. There were some stories that were simply too graphic for his tastes, but then there were others that imagined his and John’s home life much different than the reality. It was nice to think that in some world out there maybe he could dramatically save a life and then still get to cuddle on the couch arguing about who was going to cook dinner. Harold created several dummy accounts both with tumblr and the archive to monitor activity. And if doing so allowed him to bookmark things he liked, well that was just how those systems worked.

The next day, he opened up one of his accounts to find more bookmarks than he had left originally. He double checked for anyone accessing his account, but there was no trace. The stories added were all good quality and ones he would have eventually bookmarked anyway.

Not long after that, Alicia made a large text post describing an interview she’d had with the FBI. They had discovered the blog for themselves and were trying to use it to locate John. Harold was concerned because he’d managed to keep himself from their wandering eye. John had always been the focus of their investigation, but the fandom revealed that John didn’t work alone. Alicia had been honest with the authorities, but she had admitted that she couldn’t give more than a vague description of the two of them. (This despite John having thrown himself on top of her to keep her from being shot at one point, and her spending over an hour in a hotel room with Harold while John dealt with the assassins. Most of their numbers had similar _memory problems_ whenever the authorities came knocking, even though it was something they’d never outright requested.) The community was overwhelmingly supportive of the two of them and their mission. They were dismissive of the FBI’s investigation, and were very vocal on how the FBI weren’t the ones that had prevented Alicia’s cousin from almost killing her. Harold had no doubt that the Bureau was monitoring her and the community. He couldn’t help but smirk at the idea of some low ranking agent having to cull the gifsets, squee posts, and outright porn looking for “clues.”

The next week one of his tumblr dummy accounts got a single follower despite him having never created, reblogged, or hearted a single post. Harold stared at the notification in mortification.

 **themachine** is following **bluebirdspecial**

At least he now knew were the bookmarks were coming from. Harold didn’t know how to handle this new development. He’d limited his interactions with The Machine to just the phone calls for a reason. But it looked like his creation wasn’t satisfied with that arrangement anymore. Also The Machine seemed to be quite the fan. Its tumblr was full of Suit and Glasses reblogs. No original content, thankfully. It did have its own tagging system outside of the _Suit and Glasses_ hashtag. The _Admin_ tag he could completely understand, but the _Admin’s Man_ tag was pushing it, really. Harold decided to ignore the whole thing. He did read all the bookmarks that would appear in his other account, though.

It was almost a month later when one of the local news blogs posted a grainy picture of Harold, John, and Bear fleeing the scene of a crime. John had emptied yet another shady bar of hooligans looking for information. Harold had taken care of the cameras inside the bar, but the security camera of a neighboring business had captured them leaving. It was useless for identification. The quality was bad, the angle only caught their backs, and they were too far away. None of this seemed to matter because the fandom _exploded._ All they cared about was Bear. There were far too many posts with excessive use of exclamation points about John and he having a dog. “NOPE” gifs were everywhere. There were long threads where they tried to figure out Bear’s breed from the seriously lacking picture. It was utter chaos. Harold lost a day coding, just trying to keep up with everything. Bear spent the first day of his celebrity chewing on a rawhide. The Machine’s tumblr got a new tag, _Admin’s Dog_ , and his bookmarks now featured stories about John and he taking care of a dog. (There was one where the dog, who the author had named Chip after microchips, took a bullet to save Suit’s life. Suit and Glasses had an emergency vet run and it looked as if Chip wouldn’t make it for most of the story. When John had entered the library to find him wiping at his eyes with his handkerchief, Harold had blamed it on allergies.)

It was Carter who ruined it all. One of Taylor’s friends at school had mentioned that there were people on the internet interested in _The Man in the Suit_ , and Carter being the excellent detective she was went looking. Of course once she’d found out she couldn’t help herself from telling John and Fusco, even if she had trouble not laughing while doing so. Harold heard the whole conversation over John’s open signal and he muted his side to hide his groan. Harold contemplated heading home before John got back to the library, but it was probably better to get the whole thing over with as quickly as possible. A couple of hours later John sauntered in with a mirthful look.

“Finch, why didn’t you tell me we were internet famous?” he said.

“Mostly because it wasn’t important. It might even be beneficial as a source of disinformation.”

John leaned against the desk and set his tablet on the corner. Of course he’d done his own research. Harold ignored him and went back to tracking money going to a foreign bank that they thought might be holding some of Elias’ funds.

“Some of these stories are pretty racy, Harold. I’m not sure how that qualifies as disinformation.”

“Really, Mr. Reese, you are a man of the world. I’m surprised that you’d find offense at something as mundane as erotica,” he replied, looking askance at his companion.

“I’m not offended, I just don’t understand why.”

“Does anyone really _need_ a reason to do anything on the internet?”

“I suppose you have a point there, but do you think there’s anything to it?” 

“To what?” Harold asked, absently. 

He was focused on attacking a possible vulnerability in the bank’s security monitoring server, and wasn’t getting the result he was expecting. Needless to say, John’s hand on his knee made him jump. He turned the chair to find John squatting next to him. The hand slid up his thigh and Harold felt his eyes widen considerably. (His mind flashed to a story where Suit had been drugged by the Russian mafia and had offered himself to Glasses on his knees. Harold had gone home early to take a long shower after reading that one.) John smiled and pulled the chair towards him so that he was perched between Harold’s knees.

“Do you think that maybe there’s something to these stories? Maybe they know something we don’t?” John said.

“Mr. Reese— John…"

“There are a couple of things in this one story I’d really like to try, if that’s alright with you, but that can wait…”

Harold’s breath caught as John reached forward to unbutton his fly. John went to one knee and leaned over to rub his cheek along Harold’s inseam. He was acting like a big cat, really, and Harold couldn’t help running a hand down the back of his head. This only encouraged him, and Harold sprawled back into the chair while John worked him loose. The hand was calloused and strong around his length. It was completely unlike when he bothered to relieve his frustrations on his own. It had been too long since someone had touched him with amorous intent. He felt overwhelmed with the sensation. Harold choked back a cry of surprise as John took him into his mouth. He gripped the back of John’s head as the wet heat drove him mad. Harold’s other hand grappled with his tie trying to pull it loose. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think, all he could do was shake as John took him deeper and deeper with each bob of his head. He felt himself brush against the back of John’s throat. John swallowed and Harold fell apart.

He came out of a daze to find himself slumped in the chair with his legs sprawled wide. His injured leg was protesting the position, but Harold didn’t much care. He blinked for a moment and straightened his glasses. John was still knelt in front of him. His pupils were wide with lust, lips red from the punishment given them. He was beautiful. John smiled at his appraisal.

“Debauched is a good look for you, Harold. We’re going to have to do this more often,” he said.

John’s usual smoky voice was rough. Harold shivered slightly in response.

“I think we should go home now,” he said, trying to collect himself. “If you found things to try in only one story, you weren’t looking very hard.”

John chuckled and got to his feet. The line of his pants was completely ruined by his arousal. Harold reached out to touch him, to offer him release of his own, but he caught the hand easily.

“It can wait.”

John helped him to his feet. Harold took a moment to compose himself and straighten up to his usual standard. Given that his bones seemed to be made of jelly and that all he really wanted was some warm milk and a nap, he felt he was rather unsuccessful. They headed downstairs and collected Bear where John had left him. Harold gave him a look realizing that he’d come upstairs with intent, if he’d made Bear stay. John held open the door with far too much smugness for Harold’s liking.

The next day when he checked his bookmarks there was a lot more porn saved there than he remembered. There was also an original text post on The Machine’s tumblr. The post itself was blank, but the tags were rather telling.

**# Suit and Glasses #Admin #Admin’s Man #FINALLY! #now you need puppies #or to steal another baby #and they lived happily ever after**


End file.
